Cat in the Bag
by Setsuna24
Summary: During a trip to buy more candy and beer for a Halloween party at Kou's Akihito is kidnapped by an evil, devil worshiping cult who intend to sacrifice and eat him.


**AN: This small one shot is to celebrate Halloween. I intended to do something a bit more scary but I honestly had no time to elaborate more into the scenes. I have company at home and have been in and out all day so I barely had any time to write and I also had to take my daughter trick or treating for the very first time today so I finished this after we got back. I know that many of you are looking forward to my other updates and are getting a bit impatient because it has been so long. I have been super busy lately with visitors from out of the state as well of out of the country and they take up lots of my time. I have also been swamped with legal issues that needed to be taken care of so that I can stay living in USA which are finally done (Thank God). I will still be having people staying in my home for a while so my updates are going to be slow for the foreseeable future, please just bear with it. **

**This fic is unbetaed and done while VERY tires so please forgive any mistakes I've made.**

**This one shot is dedicated to Amelita.**

**Finder Series does not belong to me.**

**Happy Halloween**

**Enjoy.**

*********VF*********

**Cat in the Bag**

The hands held him tight as they tried to subdue his struggle to free himself from his captors. Entering the dark alley as a shortcut from the candy store to Kou's house was currently in his top five worse mistakes he had ever made. The three pairs of hands finally immobilized him and a fourth pair held his head still, one hand on the back while the other pressed a damped cloth with a very familiar smell to his mouth and nose. Had he been thinking straight he would have thought that it was extremely fucked up that he was so intimately familiar with the sweet smell of chloroform by this point in his life. Akihito wasn't thinking straight at the moment, he wasn't being realistic about the unexpected situation he now found himself in. As his eyes closed and his mind drifted slowly into the oblivion of unconsciousness, all he could think about at the moment was the likelihood that he would not be making it back to the party, that perhaps wearing a sexy kitten costume to rile Asami was not one of his greatest ideas as of late because he had been too late to change out of it before haven to leave for the party and that in turn lead to the horrible mistake of offering to go buy more beer and candy in said costume.

Yes, walking about in the middle of the night looking like a kitten in need of some heavy petting was not a good idea at all. It was too late to do anything about it now, he was already being carried into a windowless black ban and his unconscious boy was being tied securely with thick ropes while his mouth was being gagged and a black cloth bag was placed over his head in preparation to his eventual awakening.

He started to come to some time later, all he could register as his mind drifted to the real world was the fact that he was chained spread in an upright position. _'At least I'm standing.'_ He thought as he placed his foot flat on the marble floor to ease some of the pain of his body being supported by the chains on his wrists for only God knows how long.

The chill that invaded his body as a gust of wind from a direction he could not really discern crossed his body alerted him to the fact that only his lower body was covered with what felt like silk short that were way to tight to be his. The bag was still over his head impeding him from seeing his surroundings and as much as he wanted to curse and yell at the people holding him captive the gag in his mouth kept any noise from him from being anything other than muted mumbling.

His ears registered the sound of men talking and laughing as well as glass clinking against each other from time to time, as if some of the men around him were doing cheers with their drinks. The rustling of fabrics and the sound of steps not too far away in front of him alerted Akihito that whoever gagged him into the place he was in was ready to make himself know. Shortly after the bag was removed from his head and he realized the rustling of fabrics had been deep red and gold colored velvet curtains opening. His head turned frantically from one side to the other to take in the surroundings and he realized he was chained to two marble pillars on top and center of a large podium. He was exposed and helpless in front of the many men sitting in tables before the platform. All of them wore masks that hid their faces from the nose up, conveniently leaving their mouth and lower faces uncovered as they drank wine of the deepest red from their glasses. Behind their masks he could see their dark eyes shining with evil and a shiver ran down his body.

The man who had opened the curtains wore a black mask different from the white ones worn by the guests and stood to Akihito's right as he addressed the crowd. His voice was distorted somehow, as if he was wearing one of those things you strapped to your throat to make you sound all weird.

"Gentlemen, welcome to this year's sacrifice to our master and lord. We will begin with the customary toast to his glory and proceed to the main course after we have finished our fine drink. To compensate a bit about the main course's age as he is a bit older than we are used to for this even, this year we have an even younger and innocent maiden to get us started."

Two men came out dragging what at first glance looked like a twelve year old girl dressed in a white dress that reached all the way to the floor but he could tell she was barefoot. The girl was kicking and screaming. They held her before the man in the black mask and he addressed the crowd again.

"A fine specimen carefully selected for this purpose. As you can see she is beautiful and untouched, a rare find these days even in someone so young. If you please come to the front and stand before the podium while our staff clears the center of the room for the main event we can get started with our festivities."

The men in the got up from their tables and stood right before the podium, waiting patiently and excitedly for whatever was going to happen next. Akihito was beginning to freak out as the "staff" cleared some of the tables from the center of the room to reveal a white marble altar big enough to have a grown man lay on it and with hoops in each corner continently the right size for chains just like the ones tying him to the pillars. As if that image was not bad enough the pedestal sat over an intricate pentagram within a circle with several strange symbols in it and there was a golden tray with all kinds of knives and pointy objects neatly arranged at one side of the altar.

Four candles stood in long holders, one at each corner of the marble structure and the combination of all these elements made the blond photographer gulp rather audibly. The girl continued to struggle as she was made to kneel before the man in the black mask. She was facing the crowd and away from Akihito when another man came with a large golden cup with horns protruding from two of its sides and held it to her neck. Another man offered a wicked looking golden knife to the host and after some words spoken loudly in a language Akihito did not understand the host sliced the delicate throat in one smooth motion as the warm red blood flowed into the cup. He had to avert his eyes from the scene before him or he would get sick and lose his composure.

Again the host spoke some words over the blood and offered it to his guest like some mockery of the Christian communion. When they were all done drinking and their lips were stained red the host turned to Akihito and smiled a smile that chilled him to the bone. He had never been so scared in his life, not even during the Honk Kong fiasco.

"_What the fuck is going on here? Who the hell are these people and what are they going to do to me?'_

"And now for our main course we offer the life and flesh of this young man. His soul shall be a worthy sacrifice for our master and it will delight him in hell as it suffers torture the likes of which we can't even begin to imagine. I know he is older than we are used to but look at his body, toned from years of exercise, must likely from running. And his skin, so healthy and pretty, don't you agree? A good sacrifice and a great meal." The men seem to vibrate with excitement now and low murmurs filled the room. Turning to the men assisting him, the man in the black mask ordered. "Secure him to the altar."

'_Holy shit! They are going to eat me!'_ He thought panicking.

The men uncooked his chains from the pillars and pulled him –dragged him really- to the marble altar and Akihito was once more chained immobile.

There was chanting, walking in a counter clock circle outside of the pentagram followed by more chanting and then the man in the black mask came to strap his head to the altar with leather restrains in a way such that Akihito could not see what was going on around him anymore. He felt his limps being tied tightly under the knees and under the elbow but could not see what happened.

"We don't want you dyeing to quickly from blood loss do we? You need to stay alive until we can cut your heart out while it still beats and that is all the way at the end of the ceremony." Said the man smiling again

Every time he was tied he would feel a small quick prick but had no idea what they were doing.

That wicked looking knife rose in the air and came down by his right leg and came down quick and sure. He felt pressure just under the place where his limb was tied and when the knife rose in the air again it was covered in blood. Though he could not see what really happened Akihito did no need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what the man had just done to him. Again the knife rose in the air, this time by Akihito's left leg and the small pressure when it came down coupled with the knowledge that he was being hacked to pieces for some crazy bastards to eat made him tremble and sob like a little girl. Two men walked into the circle and approached the altar each in one side. They lifter the limbs high up in the air above their heads and screamed in that unknown language again. Akihito got a glimpse of his legs being carries into the crowd and then of men putting pieces of flesh into their mouth.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything, but he was so utterly shocked at the events that started with an innocent walk to the candy story and a beer pickup. All he could do was sob like someone who had lost all hope of surviving. Tears ran in steady streams down his cheeks and he had no idea if Asami would even want him anymore even if he somehow managed to survive this.

A familiar voice pulled him from the pit of despair his mind had sunk into and he sighed in relief as he smelled the comforting aroma of Dunhills.

"I think he has had enough. This little party is over." Asami's voice came from somewhere behind Akihito.

The man in the black mask looked at Akihito and then bowed to the direction of Asami's voice before taking his mask off. It was none other than Kirishima Kei.

'_Why the fuck would he do this to me? More importantly, why the hell did Asami allow it? They cut my legs off!'_

Whatever was tying his limbs was cut loose and slowly feeling was returning to them. There was a numb kind of feeling in his legs and after his arms and head were freed Akihito sat up in the altar to survey the damage done to him, his legs were still attached to the rest of his body.

'_But I just saw then take my legs away and eat them!'_ He was so confused and really wanted to know what was going on.

In his confused and terrified haze he did not notice the guests and Kirishima vacate the premises leaving behind just him and Asami who was currently helping him off the marble altar. Asami was carrying him in his strong arms like a princess saved by her night in shining armor and few steps away from the stone structure Akihito's mind began to catch up with the rest of him. They were nearly to the open door of the limo when his faculties completely returned to him and he pulled at Asami's tie rather mercilessly until the man dropped him into the leather seat and sat in next to Akihito shortly after making a gesture that could not be interpreted as anything other than "you may ask questions now."

"Asami, WHAT. THE. FUCK!"

"Where you scared Akihito? Where you hoping I would come save you?" He said in mocked amusement.

"What the hell was that place?" He asked ignoring the questions completely.

"A club that houses a small private theater."

"But… They killed that little girl!"

"That was an actress as where the rest of the guests. Actors do come in all ages you know." The bastard dared smirk in the face of Akihito's predicament.

"But they cut her throat and drank her blood!"

"Did you actually see her throat being cut? Or was she facing away from you? Honestly Akihito I thought by this point you would recognize cherry juice from real blood." He said chuckling and Akihito's facial expression.

"What about my legs? I couldn't fell them or my arms."

"Local anesthetic and fake limbs. Don't look at me like that; I had nothing to do with this."

"The hell you didn't!"

"I didn't, if I remember correctly I tried to save you from this outcome by keeping you home today but you would not listen."

"You just wanted to fuck me all night because of the stupid costume I had on so don't try to deny your involvement."

"As much as I would enjoy having you to myself all night in that skimpy little thing that was not the main reason for me to try to keep you home. This was, and I really had nothing to do with it."

"But it was Kirishima, so you must have known about it."

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I believe I already explained I tried to keep you from this little prank of his."

"Why would he even do such a cruel thing to me? I really thought they had chopped off and eaten my legs and were going to eat me piece by piece."

Asami laughed and his bewildered expression and Akihito really felt the need to punch him on his self righteous smug face.

"I told you not to mess with Kirishima. I remember I warned you in more than one occasion not to play pranks on him. Maybe next Halloween you will pay more careful to whose care you egg and throw toilet paper at."

Akihito was so shocked he could not find a single thing to say, words just did not come from his brain and out of his mouth. In his head a single sentence floated to the front of his mind.

'_All this because of some stupid shit I did last Halloween while absolutely drunk? Kirishima is certainly a sadistic son of a bitch.'_


End file.
